Herencia
by Panchi.panchi
Summary: Cada una era única en su propia manera y Clow las adoraba por ello, por ser quizá tan distintas y tan iguales. Eran sus tesoros, incluso más importantes que sus cartas. Eran su sangre y su herencia, eran su todo...eran sus hijas. Una historia distinta AU
1. Su todo

Ok...no me golpeen ni nada parecido, es solo una loca historia que se me pasó por la cabeza y que de alguna forma tenía que quitarla de allí porque me perturbaba de una forma impresionante. Nunca había escrito un "qué hubiera pasado si..." pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ojalá les guste y no me hagan ciberbulling por favor :3

Para ubicarlos un poco (porque si comenzara a escribir sin explicar pensarían "WTF" de forma automática) estamos en la época de Clow es un periodo posterior a la creación de Yue y anterior a la de Kero. La creación de ambos seres no es únicamente la protección de las cartas creadas por el mismo, sino que además deberán cuidar otros de sus tesoros. Nuestro querido mago reside en la bellísima ciudad de Londres, pero no está solo Yue viviendo con él...ahora comienza la narración. *Se esconde en su bunker en caso de que le arrojen una bomba* Aclaro también que nos encontramos en pleno verano :D

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Su <strong>**todo**

-De nuevo despierto Clow- se escuchó el sonido de unas cuantas ramas rompiéndose bajo los pies del alado ser, su cabello platinado resplandecía levemente con el contacto de los rayos de la luna. El aludido no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con su usual tranquilidad y asentir con la cabeza, -sé que mi opinión no es relevante, pero llevas una considerable cantidad de días sin conciliar el sueño- hizo una pausa durante la cual Yue se acercó a su amo y creador para quedarse de pie a su lado, -deberías dejar que dormir te ayude un poco- "testarudo" quería agregar el ente pero prefirió contener el impulso. De seguro la carta dormir no se haría problema alguno para ayudar a su creador, de cualquier forma para eso habían sido creadas.

Clow miró a su acompañante sin quitar su sonrisa, le agradaba saber que Yue, a pesar de su carácter un tanto distante, se preocupaba por él. -No es necesario, tengo demasiada energía acumulada y por el contrario...aprecio mucho tu opinión- desvió la mirada hacia la luna, -no es que no pueda dormir, simplemente no quiero hacerlo- por un instante recordó que su madre le habría reprochado aquella actitud tan infantil; pero ella estaba demasiado lejos y ocupada como para enterarse de que él no cumplía sus horarios de sueño básicos. -No tendrías porqué sentirte débil, una de mis tantas formas de evacuar energía de mi cuerpo es entregándote grandes cantidades a ti- una sonrisa fugaz emergió de los labios del ser alado, había olvidado por un segundo lo fuerte que era la conexión con su amo, quien a veces solía leerle los pensamientos como si se tratase de un libro abierto.

Ambos guardaron silencio admirando la luna como si se tratara del ser más hermoso jamás creado. Cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, acostumbrados a mantener el silencio sin que resultara incómodo. Clow solía encontrar una enorme tranquilidad cuando se encontraba junto a Yue, quien parecía jamás alterarse por nada y ser dueño de una serenidad majestuosa; mientras que el segundo apreciaba la amabilidad y empatía de su creador, el mago no solo lo había creado, sino que además le apoyaba y comprendía como casi nadie más lo hacía.

Cuantos segundos, minutos, horas habrían pasado desde su último diálogo, no lo sabían...pero la calma de esos momentos no se comparaba con nada. Yue miró a Clow y rompió el silencio con su voz de hielo, -¿cuánto tiempo podrías pasar sin dormir antes de que te desmayes o algo?- preguntó sin mostrar un tono de curiosidad, hecho al que el hechicero estaba más que acostumbrado. Clow lo pensó unos momentos antes de contestar, no quería preocupar demasiado a Yue, "_ya tiene demasiadas responsabilidades_" pensó con cierta culpabilidad. -Unas cuantas semanas con energía acumulada, no tienes que preocuparte más por el asunto- respondió quitándole importancia al asunto teniendo más que claro que no conseguiría engañar al guardián de la luna.

Nuevamente se hundieron en el silencio, poco a poco Yue sentía como su poder comenzaba a disminuir y la energía que recibía era de una fuente totalmente distinta. La luna poco a poco se escondía y el Sol tomaba el cielo como ente reinante. Clow se percató de su acompañante y apoyó una mano en su hombro, de esa forma le decía que estaba allí para él; "l_a luna va y viene, descuida, yo estaré aquí_" pensó el mago para luego soltar una leve carcajada. Yue lo miró con una ceja alzada, no fue necesaria la pregunta, -y pensar que en pocas horas recién comienzas a trabajar- se explicó para luego reír con un poco más de fuerza, el aludido rodó los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Lo que decía era una verdad indiscutible, el día comenzaba y con ello sus responsabilidades, pero se equivocaba en un punto...para él no era un trabajo y si lo era, pues era realmente fácil.

Un golpe de energía azotó a Yue, -ya despertó- dijeron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se sonrieron con cierta complicidad. Ambos sabían lo que venía a continuación, Yue planteó su teoría con cierto aire de diversión y malicia, -no se caerá de la cama, se tropezará con la ropa que dejó en el suelo anoche- Clow no consiguió contener la risa pero luego de unos segundos y para sorpresa del guardián, negó con la cabeza. -Llegará hasta el baño y recordará que se le quedó la toalla en su armario, volverá a su habitación, tomará la toalla que estará debajo de su ropa desordenada y...- Yue lo miró con un poco de curiosidad, -quedará enterrada bajo una pila de ropa mal doblada- concluyó alzando los hombros con despreocupación. -¿No crees que es un poco rebuscado?- el ser alado no pudo evitar preguntarlo, sabía que su creador era un mago realmente poderoso y que su habilidad con la adivinación impresionaba a cualquiera...pero aquella sucesión de hechos era demasiado específica.

La respuesta llegó con un gritito audible desde una de las habitaciones de la vieja mansión seguido de otro par de pasos corriendo hacia la misma habitación del incidente. -Gané- dijo Clow con un tono de superioridad a lo que Yue respondió con un suave bufido antes de emprender vuelo hacia la pieza del segundo piso, el mago caminó hacia el interior de su hogar para empezar un nuevo día. "_Quizá en unas horas le diga que solo usé el sentido común_" esbozó una sonrisa antes de dirigirse hacia el cuarto de la menor habitante de la mansión.

Se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena sin saber si ayudar o reír. Yue estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana observando a ambas con seriedad, pero Clow tenía claro que por dentro estaba tan divertido como él. Una muchacha estaba de rodillas en el suelo lanzando ropa a sus espaldas para rescatar a otra chiquilla que estaba sepultada bajo una montaña de prendas, la mayor parecía un tanto asustada por el estado de la niña y al percatarse de la presencia de ambos en la habitación alzó la vista y les miró con reproche. -Movimiento ayuda a Selene por favor- pidió el mago sin cambiarse de lugar, sabía que la pequeña estaba bien por lo que no tenía motivos aparentes por los cuales preocuparse; además dudaba que alguien se ahogara con una media o algo similar.

La carta hizo su aparición a los pocos segundos de que su creador la invocara haciendo que el avance de Selene fuera mucho más rápido. -No entiendo por qué no llamaste a Movimiento antes, habrías sacado a Halena con mayor facilidad- comentó Yue sin quitar la mirada de la mayor, ella hizo caso omiso a sus palabras hasta que consiguió dejar a la niña fuera de la prisión de ropa. Cuando la menor quedó libre, Selene la abrazó con fuerza para luego mirarla con el ceño fruncido, -vaya, manera de despertarme hermanita- la aludida le dedicó una sonrisa radiante antes de abrirse paso entre lo que quedaba de ropa.

Helena tenía nueve primaveras y por lo mismo cada poro de su piel irradiaba una vitalidad contagiosa. Era dueña de una sonrisa que lograba conseguir lo que deseara, si quería una estrella...la obtendría con solo sonreír; para fortuna de los que la rodeaban, ella aún no se percataba de aquel "don" como solía llamarlo Clow. Sus ojos verdes estaban cargados de alegría y curiosidad, pero por sobretodas las cosas, de honestidad; la pequeña era incapaz de mentir ya que sus ojos la delataban al instante. Su cabello era de color miel, liso y sedoso; en aquellas épocas del año lo llevaba corto porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el jardín jugando con su hermana o algunas de las cartas. No había nadie que no cayera rendido a los encantos de Helena, su alegría y dulzura atrapaban a cualquiera.(N/A: por si no lo notaron...si, es Sakura ¡NO ME MALTRATEN!)

Selene, quien en aquel entonces tenía diecinueve inviernos, era el opuesto de su hermana menor. Para comenzar era mucho más tranquila y más femenina que Helena; delicada en cada movimiento que hacía y usualmente dulce al momento de dirigirse a alguien. Su tez pálida era uno de sus mayores sellos, que delataban que había nacido entre la nieve y el frío. Su sonrisa siempre suave y elegante, con un leve toque de misterio que te mantenía intrigado. Sus ojos eran de un color verdeazul que en ocasiones parecían ser muy inexpresivos, pero cuando se trataba de su familia su forma de mirar era completamente distinta, adquiría un brillo especial. Sus facciones elegantes y femeninas enmarcaban su rostro haciendo que pareciera un ángel guardián, nariz levemente respingada y labios siempre encorvados haciendo que pareciera una leve sonrisa. Dueña de una cabellera brillante y sedosa como la de su hermana, solo que Selene siempre lo mantenía largo y levemente ondulado; además, el color era castaño oscuro con leves reflejos un poco más claros.

Cada una era única en su propia manera y Clow las adoraba por ello, por ser quizá tan distintas y tan iguales. Eran sus tesoros, incluso más importantes que sus cartas, pues sabía que si alguna de ellas estaba en peligro él las salvaría sacrificando todo lo que tenía. Eran sus princesas y no habría pedido nada distinto, todo era perfecto para el mago si ambas estaban junto a él. Eran su sangre y su herencia, eran su todo...eran sus hijas.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?¿Lo odiaron?¿ME odiaron? D: pues nunca lo sabré si no hacen click en el lindo botoncito que dice la célebre frase "Review this Story" :D De acuerdo a lo que me digan seguiré subiendo capítulos...si no veo respuesta...tendré que dejar que las ideas me carcoman la cabeza (?) Lector anónimo...si...te hablo a tí xD gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y te agradecería que me dejaras tus opiniones :) Recuerden sus reviews son mi paga, hipotéticamente hablando jejeje<p>

Saludos :3 y gracias por leer


	2. ¿Quién en su sano juicio?

Aquí va el segundo capítulo :D espero que les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí. Ahora verán, desde mi punto de vista, los motivos por los cuales se crearon ciertas cartas y un poco sobre la relación entre Selene y Yue. Gracias por los reviews de lobagris y MARYXULA de verdad los agradezco mucho :3 así que este capi va para ustedes dos ;D Lamento la excesiva demora, entré a clases hace poco y la verdad es que el tiempo que tengo es realmente limitado…imploro paciencia jejejeje

Luego del incidente diario de Helena, todos volvieron a sus actividades matutinas. Ambas se vistieron, la primera tardó considerablemente más de lo esperado (situación que ya se estaba convirtiendo en tradición), mientras que la menor estaba vestida y ayudando a su padre a preparar el desayuno. Clow era realmente un caso perdido a la hora de hacer los quehaceres del hogar, lo que se le daba relativamente bien era la cocina...cuando alguna de sus hijas estaba allí para avisarle que la comida estaba lista antes de que se quemara. "Quizá seas un mago excepcional...pero no creas que te salvarás de tus quehaceres papá" solía decir la mayor de sus hijas cuando el patriarca intentaba escapar de los deberes domésticos fingiendo estar desarrollando un nuevo hechizo.

Helena se empeñaba en que las tostadas quedaran en el punto exacto de quemado, nunca negro, pero tampoco blanco. En aquella casa comían de todo, desde comida japonesa hasta francesa, todo por obra y gracia de la pequeña quien siempre había tenido una fascinación casi incontrolable por la cocina. -Dicen que cuando vives entre mujeres eres rey- murmuró Clow mientras rebanaba un par de frutas con cierta dificultad, -pero lo cierto es, que eres un esclavo- terminó sin darse cuenta de que su hija lo escuchaba. La pequeña no tenía un pelo de tonta y sabía a lo que se refería, -espera a que Selene se entere de aquello, te dará más trabajo ya que eres nuestro esclavo- Helena sonrió a su padre con cierta malicia poco característica de ella, lo que solo podía significar una cosa...estaba muerto.

De forma casi instantánea el mago se acercó a su hija menor y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos, -no le digas a tu hermana por favor, de otra forma creerá que ella es quien manda en casa y te dará tanto trabajo como a mi- Helena lo pensó unos segundos durante los cuales a Clow le comenzaban a sudar las manos, porque cuando se trataba de Selene...pues, nadie podía contra ella. -Buen intento, crea una carta para mi y tenemos un trato- dijo la ojiverde sonriendo triunfal sin apartar la vista de los ojos de su padre, quien en ese momento pensó que si su pequeña comenzaba con los chantajes desde tan temprana edad...no habría cómo detenerla más adelante. Había un ejemplo claro de ello y era la mayor de sus hijas, ya que desde pequeña su madre se había encargado de darle todo lo que deseaba convirtiéndola en el ser que era ahora.

-De acuerdo, crearé me las ingeniaré para crear una carta que ordene tu habitación o te ayude con tus quehaceres- Helena alzó una ceja, su padre había supuesto mal el tipo de carta que ella deseaba en ese momento, debido a que sus planes eran otros totalmente distintos. -Para Selene creaste las cartas canción, creatividad, dormir y pelea- comenzó a sacar cuentas la pequeña sin fijarse en la cara de incredulidad que ponía Clow en aquel momento, -y para mi creaste dulce, laberinto y carrera- concluyó Helena pensativa mientras su padre sacaba cuentas mentales junto con ella.

Selene le había pedido esas cartas para, según ella, mejorar sus dotes creativos y relajarse un poco; canción y creatividad siempre estaban muy a gusto con su hija mayor porque ella era dueña de una habilidad innata para las artes, las dos últimas fueron creadas por una serie de situaciones un tanto desagradables que hasta Clow preferiría olvidar. En cambio Helena se caracterizaba por ser una niña muy activa, fanática de los dulces y la cocina; por lo que las tres cartas creadas para ella habían sido de mucha utilidad, Dulce se encargaba de ayudarla cuando se encontraba sola en la cocina creando nuevas recetas y con la memoria que tenía esa carta, podía repetir una y otra vez las improvisaciones culinarias si era necesario. Mientras que Laberinto y Carrera jugaban con Helena, ya que cuando de desafíos mentales se trataba, la menor era tan hábil como su padre y Laberinto se encargaba de hacer que su pequeña mente trabajara; al mismo tiempo que Carrera la ejercitaba.

Un gritito sacó al mago de sus pensamientos, Helena saltaba de un lugar a otro alegremente. Un escalofrío recorrió a Clow de la cabeza a los pies cayendo por su espalda como un cubo de hielo, sabía lo que significaba aquello, su pequeño angelito ya sabía qué tipo de carta pediría y no bastaron más de dos segundos para que se enterara de cual era. -Quiero que crees una carta que pueda hacer florecer y dar frutos antes de temporada por favor- pidió la pequeña, -así no tendré que esperar ciertas épocas del año para comer y preparar postres con distintas frutas- explicó a continuación para que su padre no creyera que haría travesuras con las cartas. Helena tenía más que claro que la magia no era un juguete y que no podía usarla contra las personas que no pudieran defenderse de ella; Clow siempre les había dicho que sus poderes eran para ayudar a los demás y para solucionar uno que otro problema, pero nunca podría resolverlos todos.

Clow desordenó el cabello de su hija, quien comenzó a reclamar porque había tardado en peinarse. -Me pondré a trabajar en ello hoy mismo si así te place pequeña- sonrió el mago antes de olisquear suavemente el aire, para aquel entonces Helena había saltado sobre las tostadas que se estaban quemando como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

Mientras la cocina se convertía en un campo de batalla, Selene se encontraba en su habitación sentada frente al tocador con la mirada perdida en su reflejo al mismo tiempo que cepillaba su largo cabello con una lentitud desesperante para quien fuera…bueno, casi quien fuera. Yue, quien había ocultado sus alas por simple cuestión de comodidad, estaba apoyado contra la pared no muy lejos de la muchacha sin quitarle la vista de encima. La primera estaba acostumbrada a la fría mirada del guardián, el paso de los años había hecho que el efecto penetrante desapareciera.

Ninguno de ellos decía palabra alguna, él la miraba y ella miraba su reflejo como de costumbre en las mañanas. Yue no sabía con claridad que le sucedía a su protegida, debido a que hacía poco tiempo había tomado esa particular rutina de mirarse al espejo antes de desayunar. Él no se había decidido a preguntarle nada porque creía que aquello solo era vanidad, pero con el paso de los días sentía que algo no estaba bien con Selene.

La pelinegra no paraba de cepillar su cabello, creyendo que quizá de esa forma podría mantener un perfil bajo con respecto a lo que en realidad sucedía con ella. Vio cómo su reflejo desaparecía del espero y una serie de sombras tomaban su lugar. Las oscuras nubes poco a poco comenzaron a tomar forma hasta convertirse en la figura de un niño cuyo rostro era imposible de ver, solo se le veía que estaba en una especie de cama. Selene no se inmutó al ver aquello, sabía que Yue no era capaz de observar las sombras y no quería preocuparle. El niño parecía estar bastante enfermo; porque ella no solo distinguía las sombras, también las escuchaba. Y en este caso, la respiración del pequeño era entrecortada y dificultosa.

La figura soltó un grito de dolor haciendo que Selene dejara caer el cepillo al suelo, captando de esa forma aún más la atención de Yue; quien para ese instante se encontraba junto a ella mirándola con preocupación. La chica le vio unos instantes para luego volver la mirada hacia el espejo, allí estaba nuevamente su reflejo, haciéndola sentir un tanto decepcionada de sí misma. Yue se había agachado para recoger el cepillo y lo colocó frente a Selene para captar su atención, -no es normal que dejes caer las cosas al suelo- comentó él fijando la vista en el espejo con aire de sospecha.

-Creí que tendría un calambre, es todo- la aludida no pudo evitar justificarse innecesariamente, sabía lo mucho que se preocupaba Yue por ella y lo que menos quería era causarle problemas. Él encaró una ceja sin creer su excusa del todo, alzó los hombros para quitarle importancia al asunto. "Cuando quieras contarme lo que sucede, lo harás, ni antes ni después…siempre has sido así" pensó el guardián para sus adentros mientras se colocaba detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada Selene y comenzaba a cepillarle el cabello con suavidad.

Ella miró el reflejo de Yue en el espejo y sonrió con su característica delicadeza, para luego soltar una leve carcajada. Él encaró una ceja sin saber si sonreír o preguntar, pero en ese momento la respuesta vino sola. –Hacía ya muchos años que no me peinabas- dijo la pelinegra sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Al comprender lo que sucedía, Yue esbozó una leve sonrisa…podría decirse que incluso fue algo nostálgica. –No lo veía necesario, tú ya has crecido y necesitas otro tipo de ayuda- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, -pero durante la última media hora solo de cepillaste una parte de tu pelo y como tendrás un calambre preferí ahorrarte el dolor- aquello hizo que las mejillas de Selene se sonrojaran levemente. No se había dado cuenta de la observación de su guardián, "tendré que tenerlo en cuenta para mañana" se dijo ella a sí misma mientras dejaba que él terminara de peinarla.

Yue era el guardián de Selene desde que su madre cayó enferma hacía trece años atrás. Clow no confiaba del todo en sus habilidades como padre y la madre de su hija no estaba en condiciones para cuidar de ella. Es por eso que el mago decidió crear a aquel ser, para que cuidara de su hija en todo momento y sin excepciones. Por ello Yue y Selene eran tan unidos, porque desde el instante en el que el primero abrió los ojos, ella supo que podría contar con él sin falta; y porque desde que el guardián vio por primera vez en los ojos verde-azules de aquella niña, supo que era la causa de su existir y que sin ella no había nada.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación sin que causara incomodidad entre ellos. Clow y Selene tenían una fuerte afinidad con Yue, quizá era por la energía que ambos usaban para hacer magia o el simple hecho de que sus personalidades eran similares, pero lo importante era que el silencio del guardián no solía incomodar. El caso opuesto era Helena, cuya energía era completamente diferente a la de Yue, lo que no significaba que la presencia del otro fuera desagradable; la menor parecía ocupar una fuente de magia distinta a la del resto de su familia y por ello se incomodaba un poco con la mirada distante del ser.

Selene sentía que los párpados le pesaban un poco y sabía la causa, cuando Yue le cepillaba el cabello solía quedarse dormida de niña y a pesar del paso de los años seguía surtiendo efecto. Pero en el instante en que estaba al borde de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, él dejó de hacerlo. Ella abrió los ojos y fijó la vista en Yue, quien tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y miraba hacia a puerta. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar si ocurría algo malo, ya que para ese momento sintió olor a quemado proveniente de la cocina. La pelinegra se levantó de su silla con calma y seguida de Yue salió de su habitación preguntándose por qué Helena había dejado que su padre preparara el desayuno.

Simple como nada que hayan conocido…lo sé xD ahora les diré que pasará…ustedes presionarán el botoncito que dice Review this Story, porque si lo hacen aparecerá un hada que les cumplirá todos sus deseos :3

Letra chica: Puede que no aparezca ningún hada…pero prometo que si algún lector lo desea, puedo dedicar personajes nuevos o situaciones graciosas/tristes/ridículas…o lo que se me venga a la cabeza :D serán parte del fic sin problema alguno jejejejeje

Saludos y gracias por leer…y por la paciencia jijiji


End file.
